There's Only So Much A Superstar Can Handle
by Jess2727
Summary: Chapter Summary: His perfect night had started with a great moment, but ended in blackness. About the unforgettable, Rated-R Superstar and his journey to his last WrestleMania.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE PERSONA OF THE WRESTLERS IN THE WWE. NOT THE PEOPLE WHO PORTRAY THEM. WELL IT'S KIND OF A MIX OF BOTH.**

**My first wrestling story. I used to watch WWE when I was little and I started watching old matches of my favorite wrestler, Edge. I really miss him and I think it's a tragedy that he had to retire at such an early age, but he sure as hell left a mark on the WWE that nobody will forget. **

**Thank you, Edge. The Rated-R Superstar and Hall of Famer!**

**Now getting on with the story. This story is about one of Edge's best years in his career which in my opinion is 2011. Though, I love watching him wrestle in any match, but I digress. I'm starting off when he was attacked by The Core after Teddy Long was attacked and taken to the hospital. This is right after Edge's match with Justin Gabriel and The Core had pretty match beat the shit out of Edge. **

**With that being said, ENJOY!**

**There's Only So Much A Superstar Can Handle**

**Summary: "It hurt so much, he was worried something might have been broken. He just lay in the middle of the ring, completely defeated by the damn Nexus or "The Core" or whatever they insisted on calling themselves. He was afraid they would do this... actually, on second thought, he knew they would do this." About the unforgettable, Rated-R Superstar and his journey to his last WrestleMania.**

* * *

><p>It hurt so much, he was worried something might have been broken. He just lay in the middle of the ring, completely defeated by the damn Nexus or "The Core" or whatever they insisted on calling themselves. He was afraid they would do this... actually, on second thought, he knew they would do this.<p>

His ribs screamed for his attention, demanding that he be taken care of by someone before anymore damage was done. He would've attempted to roll over and get to his knees or maybe even get up, but a massively annoying prick that has been out to get him was currently standing on his chest, acting as if he was the one who caused the damage. That prick went by the name of Dolph Ziggler. Being the cocky son of a bitch that he was, he didn't stick around to see if Edge would find the strength to fight back.

As he lay there, closing his eyes, he was trying to will the intense pain to go down.

He could just imagine the wicked laugh of Vickie, laughing along with Michael Cole as they pointed out his "unfortunate" fate. Vickie knew this was going to happen... that's why she commanded him to fight a member of The Core, because it was her opportunity to get back at him. Think of that, the x-wife of The Ultimate Opportunist taking advantage of an ultimate opportunity to take revenge on her x-husband, who was by the way, The Master Manipulator. Ugh.

_'Come on Edge...'_ He thought to himself, _'You've been in a lot more pain then this. You tore your Achilles tendon and broke-'_

He immediately gritted his teeth. The mental wall he had built in his mind that helped him ignore the pain in his neck had just been looked over, reminding him of...that... _'Not now...'_ Edge thought desperately. He took a deep breath, willing the crowds cheers and cries for him to flow into his system, just like he did when he was about to perform The Spear.

He slowly opened his eyes, noticing the refs that had gathered around him to check his condition. "Ugh..." Was all he could manage as he started to shift to a sitting position. His breath caught in his throat when pain darted across his mid-section, but he proceeded to sit up.

"Edge. I repeat. Are you alright?" Brian Hebner asked, supporting him. Brian's voice had finally broken through Edge's clouded mind.

Out of instinct he told him, "Give me a minute." With that being said, the other two refs backed off. Giving Edge some air.

"What is it?" Brian asked him, giving him a knowing glare.

"I said..." Edge said between ragged breaths, "give me a minute."

The look Brian gave him almost made Edge forget the pain in his ribs. "You told me that after Kurt Angle performed his German Suplex on you and as I recall you ended up in a fetal position you were in so much pain. You are most certainly not fine. Now, tell me what's injured."

He gave in, too tired to argue. "My ribs," He croaked out, another dart of pain flashing across the superstar's ribs. The mental wall in Edge's mind had also begun to crack... and it didn't help that Brian had reminded Edge of a harbinger of Edge's broken neck.

Brian gave him one solid look of determination and helped him get to my feet.

He could stand, which was good but it was hard for him to try not to double over. And Edge didn't want Brian supporting him from the ramp to the medical center, He wasn't sure if the ref could actually do that.

He managed a low chuckle as the ref helped him up the ramp, his fans... his Edgeheads, chanting for him.

"What?" Brian asked him.

"Brian, never there when you need him. Always there when you don't." Edge sang.

Brian smirked, "I'm glad you still retain your sense of humor after that unavoidable beating."

"Yeah, 'I put this on myself' my ass!" Edge mocked, grinning through the pain.

"Damn, Vickie and Dolph are going to be all kinds of evil on this show. God, help us all."

"Trust me, If this show wasn't PG. I would've flipped Ziggler off months ago." Edge said through gritted teeth as they finally made there way to the med bay.

Edge thought one more thing before he laid down on the table as the doctor rushed in, 'This PG show has no place for the Rated-R Superstar anymore.'

**WELL? DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS.**

**And to my friends who are reading this, YES I ACTUALLY MADE A WWE FANFICTION. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**But, seriously. I love Edge's hair.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE PERSONA OF THE WRESTLERS IN THE WWE. NOT THE PEOPLE WHO PORTRAY THEM. WELL IT'S KIND OF A MIX OF BOTH. It's basically as if the WWE wasn't scripted.**

**My first wrestling story. I used to watch WWE when I was little and I started watching old matches of my favorite wrestler, Edge. I really miss him and I think it's a tragedy that he had to retire at such an early age, but he sure as hell left a mark on the WWE that nobody will forget. **

**Thank you, Edge. The Rated-R Superstar and Hall of Famer!**

**Now getting on with the story. This story is about one of Edge's best years in his career which in my opinion is 2011. Though, I love watching him wrestle in any match, but I digress. This chapter starts off with Edge returning to his hotel room after Brian had brought him to the medical center. He was checked out to leave, but not before talking to the doctor about something. Now all he would like is some sleep, but it proves unsuccessful. **

**With that being said, ENJOY!**

**There's Only So Much A Superstar Can Handle**

**Chapter Summary: Jay knew Adam was hiding something. He'd just come to check on him, but something's different. He'll find out eventually... About the unforgettable, Rated-R Superstar and his journey to his last WrestleMania.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know what I own and what I don't. I don't need to spell it out for you.**

Edge wanted to ignore the knocking at the door, he had just gotten back from the med bay and he just wanted to curl up on his hotel bed and sleep, but NOOOOOOOOOOOO someone insisted that he open the door.

"Traffic was a bitch, my ribs were nearly broken, it's 1 in the morning and now this..." Edge muttered angrily under his breath, marching his way to the door.

"What?!" Edge yelled, swinging open the door. Seeing who it was, Edge regretted raising his voice ,but was too surprised to take back his anger. His lips parted slightly, "Jay..." It was only a whisper, as if he was afraid that if he said it out loud, Jay would disappear. "Why are you..."

Jay gave him a slight smirk before brushing past him to get into the superstar's hotel room. "John told me what happened... How are your ribs?" Jay said, turning to face Adam as he closed the hotel door behind him.

He blinked a few times, getting over his initial shock."Fine. Just a little sore." Adam said, sitting on the end of his bed. "Wait- Cena told you? He's on RAW?"

Jay crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "Adam. This is John we're talking about, someone could spit into the WWE ring and he'd know about it."

Adam chuckled, "True."

"But, seriously. You really think no one heard. Everybody's talking about it. Teddy's in the hospital and Vickie, your x-wife, is taking over Smackdown and you-" Jay said, pointing at Adam. "The World Heavyweight Champion, getting your ass kicked by the new "Nexus"."

Adam shook his head and sighed, getting to the question that he'd been itching to ask, "Jay, why are you here?"

"What do you mean, 'What are you doing here?' I'm your best friend. I wanted to see if you're okay. John freaking told me you could hardly walk after The Core was done with you." Christian said, frowning.

"Well, I'm fine." Edge said, laying down on the bed. Not meeting Jay's eyes.

Jay sighed,"...Dude, what is it?" He knew something was bothering his best friend. It wasn't often that Adam gave him the cold shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs signing autographs or something..." Edge snapped quickly, trying to get rid of his best friend. He bit his tongue, he didn't want to offend Jay, but... he needed him to leave before Jay pushed him to far.

Christian looked taken aback, but he remained still, "Adam." Pure emotion lacing his voice, starting to really worry for his friends mental and emotional state of mind.

Adam closed his eyes and sat up, facing his friend."...Sorry, I'm just..." He considered telling him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to mentally breakdown before Monday Night RAW, where he had ANOTHER match. "...just having a rough night. Just need to sleep."

Christian eyed Adam before he opened the door."...Alright... See ya later, man." The door closed behind him.

Adam rolled over, yelling into his pillow in frustration. Desperation gripping his heart. He should have told him. He should of told Jay.

The doctor's words still rang through Edge's head,_ 'Your spine may be starting to show signs of damage on top of the damage you sustained 8 years ago... come in for an MRI next week and well see your true condition. Just take it easy from now on.'_

That was the last thing Edge asked the doctor about before he left. The pain in his neck, something he'd been keeping a secret for a while now. He was horrified hearing the possibility of neck damage. He's known about the pain in his neck for months now, but having someone actually tell him about the possibility of further damage to his already screwed up neck made the idea even worse then it already was.

Panic ripped through his system as tears pricked his eyes. "I can't give up on my dream." Adam whispered, "I can't."

**Wow, that was sad. It doesn't help that I'm listening to a sad song.**

_**You give, what you give 'cause they make you**_

_**Trapped inside a place that won't take you**_

_**They want you to be what they make you**_

_**It's already over and done**_

_**When you're young**_

**SONG THAT INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER: When You're Young and Here Without You by 3 Doors Down**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE PERSONA OF THE WRESTLERS IN THE WWE. NOT THE PEOPLE WHO PORTRAY THEM. WELL IT'S KIND OF A MIX OF BOTH. It's basically as if the WWE wasn't scripted.**

**My first wrestling story. I used to watch WWE when I was little and I started watching old matches of my favorite wrestler, Edge. I really miss him and I think it's a tragedy that he had to retire at such an early age, but he sure as hell left a mark on the WWE that nobody will forget. **

**Thank you, Edge. The Rated-R Superstar and Hall of Famer!**

**Now getting on with the story. This story is about one of Edge's best years in his career which in my opinion is 2011. Though, I love watching him wrestle in any match, but I digress. Edge has pulled himself together and now he's ready to face the ever so cocky Miz, but of course there are always some complications. If anyone is interested, this is RAW on 1/24/11.**

**With that being said, ENJOY!**

**There's Only So Much A Superstar Can Handle**

**Chapter Summary: "Edge was right about to spear Michael Cole so hard that the smart-ass would be knocked right out of him." Edge has pulled himself together and now he's ready to face the ever so cocky Miz, but of course there are always some complications. About the unforgettable, Rated-R Superstar.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know what I own and what I don't. I don't need to spell it out for you.**

Edge was right about to spear Michael Cole so hard that the smart-ass would be knocked right out of him. If only that were possible...

Edge just wanted to get his match started, to give his fans what they want. If he was going to go out, he might as well go out giving it his all.

The pain in his neck and ribs had dulled to a slow throb, only reminding him of what had happened a few nights ago every 10 minutes or so. Right now... That was the least of his concern.

Edge heaved a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his hair. He thought that since he was on RAW, he would escape the GM that was out to get him, but it turns out the real GM he had to worry about wasn't Vickie, well it wasn't Vickie yet.

_'Yeah... I don't have a very good history with GM's, do I...?'_ He thought as he eyed Michael Cole's computer.

Edge never thought he would think this, but he was glad Michael Cole interrupted him because well... Edge would've accidentally dropped the F-bomb if he didn't. _'I mean come on! I just came back to RAW and the GM is still holding a grudge against me?! Just for smashing his computer to bits and maybe- kind of- sort of put his name to shame and also- okay. I see his point, but I ,COME ON!'_

Michael stepped onto his little, cheap ass podium, "Can I have your attention please?" He said with a smug smile that was most likely permanently etched on his face.

_'Ugh. Whhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?'_ Edge groaned mentally.

"I've just received an email from anonymous RAW general manager."Michael announced, glancing at Edge. "You missed this didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." He replied dryly. He grabbed the World Heavyweight Championship, out of habit. He tended to do that when he thought things might go haywire, which they often did.

"And I quote, 'Edge, I know you're very anxious to have your Champion vs Champion match against The Miz-" Edge just gave Michael an amused look, "But I have officially scheduled that attraction for later tonight. Fortunately for you, I haven't forgotten the disrespect you showed me when you were part of the RAW roster. That's why I have arranged for a special exsbosition right now."

"Oh great," Edge muttered under his breath.

Out of the corner of his eye Edge saw Jerry Lawler shoot him a glance like saying, _'I'm sorry, man.' _It was a bit like the look he gave him when The Master Manipulator was about to spear Jericho off the announcing table after Jericho cheated in their WrestleMania match.

Sensing what was going to happen next, Edge threw down his championship belt and faced the ramp entrance.

"Edge," the tool continued while Edge listened contently to his next obstacle, "whichever of these three men throws you over the top rope will earn the advantageous position of number 40 in this Sunday's Royal Rumble match."

_'Really?'_ Was the first thing he thought. _'I was expecting some sort of match, but the 40th spot for the Royal Rumble? Huh. Whatever.' _

"Ring the bell please." Michael said as Edge heard the click of the laptop behind him and then a second later the bell ringing after it.

He should've been intimidated by this task, but he won the Royal Rumble last year. It actually brought back good memories of his triumphant return.

And in a second, they were off. Jack Swagger came running down the ramp so fast Edge hardly had time to get into a good, battle-ready stance. Edge stepped back creating distance as Jack Swagger slide into the ring with a cocky smile on his face.

"Idiot," Edge said as he speared Swagger flat on his back. The Rated-R Superstar looked up just in time to see Drew McIntyre make his way to the ring who met him with punches. Thankfully, he punched Drew hard enough to have him fall back into a corner, his back hitting the turnbuckles.

Then, out of no where, something- No. Someone hit Edge with so much force it sent him to his knees.

_'I was not expecting that.'_ Edge admitted. _'I was not...'_

Looking back, the Master of TLC saw that it was Tyson Kid who had threw the punch. From wear Edge was kneeling it looked as if Tyson was about ready to do some high maneuver of the top rope. He wasn't sure which one the Canadian had in mind, but it was bound to be painful for his target. Specifically Edge.

Tyson Kid leaped through the air only to be caught, then slammed on the mat by the 38 year old veteran.

Edge rolled, getting up ready for anymore oncoming attacks from the three.

Tyson Kid got to his knees and was gone with a snap of the fingers. It appears that as quickly as Tyson Kid got into the ring, was also as quick as when he was thrown out of it. Edge had eliminated his first competitor.

_'One down. Two to go.'_ Edge thought before turning around and receiving a surprise boot to the face.

'Ugh..' Was the only thing Edge could muster as hid face hit the mat. Seconds later he regained his ring awareness and staggered to his feet only to have Drew grab his by the hair, nearly dragging him to the ropes, but Edge wasn't going to be eliminated yet. Drew was far from done with him.

Basically, everything was a blur after Drew hit him in the ribs. Somehow, probably out of shear luck, Drew ended up hitting him in the exact spot Edge sustained the most damage.

Then, he remembered almost being eliminated by Drew, but then Jack Swagger saved him (again, _Idiot_)... for... some reason...

Eventually, he ended up eliminating Jack and then Drew and before he knew it the crowd was chanting his name and Jerry Lawler was nodding his head, complementing him.

'Now...' Edge said as he turned towards the GM's computer. A grin appeared on his face as he grabbed a microphone, not leaving his eyes from the evil computer as he walked slowly towards his path of revenge.

**Damn, I love writing these chapters, but whenever I think about Edge I just wish I could hug him. He was so sad when he announced his retirement...**

_**We got no fear**_

_**no doubt**_

_**all in, balls out**_

_**We're going out tonight**_

_**To kick off every night**_

_**Get anything we want**_

_**Take everything in sight**_

_**We're goin till the world stops turnin **_

_**While we burn it to the ground tonight**_

**Did you guys know that Edge wanted his last match to be with Christian on the grandest stage of them all?**

****SONG THAT INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER:** Cruise by Florida Georgia Line (a friend got me to listen to this)**

** Buried Beneath by Red**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE PERSONA OF THE WRESTLERS IN THE WWE. NOT THE PEOPLE WHO PORTRAY THEM. WELL IT'S KIND OF A MIX OF BOTH. It's basically as if the WWE wasn't scripted.**

**My first wrestling story. I used to watch WWE when I was little and I started watching old matches of my favorite wrestler, Edge. I really miss him and I think it's a tragedy that he had to retire at such an early age, but he sure as hell left a mark on the WWE that nobody will forget. **

**Thank you, Edge. The Rated-R Superstar and Hall of Famer!**

**Now getting on with the story. This story is about one of Edge's best years in his career which in my opinion is 2011. Though, I love watching him wrestle in any match, but I digress. Nothing ever goes as planned does it. Edge didn't have time to carry out his revenge against the RAW GM, because someone interrupted his plotting. Nexus.**

**With that being said, ENJOY!**

**There's Only So Much A Superstar Can Handle**

**Chapter Summary: Edge was so focused on revenge he had almost forgotten about Nexus. Now that Nexus has the stage, there was nothing Edge could do, but go to the back, but little did he know he'd end up in an awkward situation. About the unforgettable, Rated-R Superstar and his journey to his last WrestleMania.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know what I own and what I don't. I don't need to spell it out for you.**

Edge leaned his head back on the cool locker, sighing as he wiped a hot towel across his face.

_'That did not go as planned...'_ Edge thought as he threw the towel across his neck. Well, so much for having his match immediately...

The last few minutes flashed behind his eyelids.

_"Now, Edge..." Michael said as he put his hands up, trying to protect himself and the GM._

_"You know Michael," Edge stated between ragged breaths, hopping out of the WWE ring, the jolt sent a spark of pain to his ribs, but he pretended he was fine. "I think the WWE Universe would like me to do a little repeat of what happened on my last few days of RAW." __The crowd cheered behind him, encouraging him. He slowly walked towards Michael, his eyes filled with bad intention._

_That's when they came... __Nexus's music started blaring through the stadium and just like that, everything Edge was planning on doing was thrown out the window. All he needed to do from that moment on was get out of there. He'd had his fair share of Nexus beatings before and the last thing he needed was to get more injured then he already was. If he had one more match he most likely wouldn't be cleared for his Champion vs Champion match tonight._

_Nexus strolled down to the ring, with CM Punk in front as usual. The crowd lost interest in Edge and moved their attention to Nexus, who didn't seem to notice Edge as any sort of threat._

_Thankful for that, Edge quietly slipped out of stadium with his championship belt in hand, but not of course before giving Michael Cole the stink eye. __After that-_

"Adam!"

Edge snapped his eyes open to find John Cena shaking his shoulder, concern etched on his features.

"Yes?" Edge asked, a bit irritated, he didn't really want to see anybody right now, specifically anyone from the RAW roster. It's been extremely awkward since he'd been traded to Smackdown a few weeks back. It's a bit like turning your back on family.

"Wow, don't get to excited." John stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice while he moved away from Edge. "You alright?" John asked, crossing his arms and nodding his head over to Edge's newly bandaged midsection.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edge said sternly, hugging his ribs. Him and John did not have a very good history. Edge was the one who stole John Cena's WWE title out from under him. John was the one who threw Adam in the Long Island Sound. And just last year Edge and John Cena had a falling out when they had been creating a team to stop Nexus's rein of terror. But most importantly, John was the face of the WWE and Edge was... well, pretty much the exact opposite. Their persona's were born to hate one another.

"Really? 'Cause you don't look very good." John murmured, seemingly looking for something in the empty locker room.

Looking up at John, Edge took the towel off his shoulders, throwing it on the next bench over. "Dude, even if I wasn't, you would care because...?"

"Jay did tell you that I was the one who told him about you getting injured last Friday, right?" John questioned, looking Edge in the eyes.

"Yes." He replied simply, not leaving his eyes from John's face. Edge tried not to show it, but he was grateful for that. Believe it or not, it was good to see Jay again, even if it wasn't at the most appropriate time.

John raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation for Adam's behavior.

Edge just smirked, it was hard to hold a grudge against a cheerful and loyal guy like John, but then again that was one of the reasons he envied John. "Well, I did just come from a match. Did I not?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, true." John smirked, his hands moving to his sides as he looked around the locker room some more. "At least the GM didn't have you repeat the process..." He murmured, light-heartedly moving over to his gym bag.

"What was that?" Adam asked, through slightly gritted teeth, a vein popping out from is forehead.

John just laughed at his old enemy's initial reaction while he continued to rummage through the locker room.

"You know I should've won that match fair and square!" Edge snapped, defensive about his lose a few weeks ago, but his bark didn't come out as threatening as he hopped because John's constant moving was starting to distracting the Rated-R Superstar.

"Whatever you say man..." John chuckled, his smile fading slightly.

Edge getting frustrated over John's lack of usual charisma finally sighed, "Okay, I'll bite. What is it?"

John glanced over at Edge, only catching his eye for a second. Edge's eyes must've widened because well... for some reason John looked worried. Something Adam didn't often see out of the several time WWE Champion.

"Nothing. I'm just looking for ref shirt." John frowned.

Adam gave him an unimpressed look,_ 'Oh I see... Using the truth to get me off your trail... _" It was true that John had to be ref in a match tonight, but Edge knew that wasn't the reason why he was here. "You mean that one, right in front of me." Edge said, gesturing towards the shirt.

Cena stopped for a second, knowing he was caught. He tried to cover it up with a smile, "Oh thanks." He said, grabbing the shirt and turning towards the door.

Edge sighed and gave in, nodding his head over to the empty seat next to him, "What is it you want?"

Edge heard him sigh as his head sagged down to his chest, as if defeated. Reluctant, John walked over and took the seat and adjusting his cap. "I need your advice."

Edge blinked, his green orbs filled with confusion, "What? My advice. Seriously?" It was very rare for someone to ask The Master Manipulator for advice, probably because of that title.

"Don't cut yourself short, Edge." John told him, "You're one hell of a veteran."

"Veteran?" Edge stated in disbelief, "John, you and I nearly entered the WWE at the same time. You're as much of a veteran as I am."

'Then, think of this as one vet helping another vet. The point is, you have a lot of experience around here..." John sighed, rubbing his head. "And I respect you a lot for that."

The 38 year old superstar, flinched. _'Respect?'_ He wondered. _'Wow...' _"Um... Okay." Was all the wrestler could muster, "Thanks."

He couldn't believe it. One of his biggest rivals in the WWE actually respects him? How... He'll admit that he'd been doing pretty good this year, but he felt that for the past several years he'd been cheating his ways through matches. He felt that he didn't deserve a lot of the matches he's won. His opponent cocky or not had always been full of heart or as strong as he was, if not stronger. Does he truly have the right to have anyone's respect? Let alone John's...

_'No! Stop it.'_ Edge shouted at himself. These were the exact thoughts he have to ignore. Yes, he'd made some mistakes, but there was nothing he couldn't fix.

"Now..." Edge remembered, faking a smile. "About that advice?"

**I hoped you guys like it. Don't worry it'll get better soon... hopefully. But yeah, John and Edge bromance. I thought Edge and John must've been good friends at one point or another, because it's seemed that John was really sincere when Edge announced his retirement.**

**SONG THAT INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER: BURIED BENEATH BY RED**

_**But I felt the sand start shifting **_

_**I saw the cracks in the walls, **_

_**I painted over them all **_

_**I tried my best to just ignore, I can't ignore**_

_**Finally breaking so where are you now? **_

_**It's been such a long time **_

_**but I've tried to live without **_

_**I'm suffocating **_

_**I need you to breathe So reach down and pull me up, **_

_**pull me up before I am buried beneath**_


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ.**

**THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE PERSONA OF THE WRESTLERS IN THE WWE. NOT THE PEOPLE WHO PORTRAY THEM. WELL IT'S KIND OF A MIX OF BOTH. It's basically as if the WWE wasn't scripted.**

**Now getting on with the story. This story is about one of Edge's best years in his career which in my opinion is 2011. Though, I love watching him wrestle in any match, but I digress. Edge vs The Miz. Champion vs Champion. But, now Edge's x-wife and Dolph Ziggler are there to "watch" his match. How on earth was he supposed to win now? **

**With that being said, ENJOY!**

**There's Only So Much A Superstar Can Handle**

**Chapter Summary: Revenge comes in many forms, but it's just as sweet. Except... Edge didn't get his revenge and the outcome wasn't sweet at all... Okay, maybe just a little. About the unforgettable, Rated-R Superstar and his journey to his last WrestleMania.**

**Words: 1,987**

**Disclaimer: You guys know what I own and what I don't. I don't need to spell it out for you.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'd like to get at least 10 reviews total by the end of next week. That would be awesome.**

**WARNING: I am changing parts in the story, but nothing too big. I promise.**

* * *

><p>Edge had heard all about Miz's bragging, and honestly he could care less. It's just talk, The Miz can prove his worth in the ring. Though now... Edge had a hard time beliving he was going to win this match because, well... He knew he was fucked when he saw Dolph Ziggler.<p>

At first Adam was pretty confident he was going to win against The Miz, but when Dolph came out he knew at one point in the match, Dolph was going to interfere just to try to prove a point. Just to try to be, ahem, "Perfection".

Now, he had to deal with The Miz, Alex Riley, the monster known as his x-wife and Dolph Ziggler. _'Good luck,'_ Edge told himself.

_during the match..._

Edge grasped the ropes weekly, leaning on the turnbuckles behind him. The Miz had him cornered and not only that, he had exposed his injured ribs. _'How am I supposed to Spear this guy now?' _

Though, Edge wasn't ready to fight back, he was ready for The Miz's next move. A close-line, most likely over the ropes. Edge had enough experience to see a simple move like that coming.

The Miz ran at Edge, pulling out his arm, but Edge ducked under him, sending The Miz flying against the ropes. Seeing this as an opportunity, Edge pulled The Miz from the ropes and turned him over. His shoulders pinned to the mat. As cunning as that was, it was short lived. The Miz broke free of the pin at a two count, causing the audience to boo and hiss.

Edge being exhausted and a bit frustrated at The Miz's stubbornness, didn't notice Alex Riley coming up behind him. Alex Riley, to get Edge's attention away from his young mentor, pulled on Edge's foot.

Not having it, the frustrated Rated-R Superstar slipped out of the ring, following Alex Riley, taunting him to make another move.

Knowing better, Alex backed up as The Master Manipulator limped towards him, one arm covering his re-injured midsection.

Seeing that Alex Riley didn't have any other tricks up his sleeves, Edge climbed back into the ring, only to be pulled through the ropes and pinned to the mat by The Miz."1...2.." Was the only thing Edge needed to hear to have his instincts kick into over drive, allowing him to shake himself from the submission.

Now, both The Miz and Edge were exhausted beyond belief. Two champions going up against each other, neither wanting to loose. They both only looked at one another for a second while catching their breath before jumping back into action.

The Miz, throwing Edge at the ropes, preparing for a close-line.

Edge, again, saw this coming and ducked under it. Not only did he duck under it, he took advantage of an ultimate opportunity. He knocked out Alex Riley.

You know, he just happen to be there at the right time. It's not like Edge meant to slide under the ropes and have his boots connect with The Miz's sidekick's face.

Though, as glorious as that moment was, The Miz, for one, did not like it as much as the WWE Universe and prepared Edge for a DDT. Thankfully for Edge, he countered, kicking Miz in the ribs. A second later, The Miz's face was planted on the wrestling mat. DDT.

Adam looked around, noticing his and The Miz's position and also feeling the match drawing to a close, prepared for his signature move. _'Haha, yes!'_ Edge thought gleefully as he stumbled to the turnbuckles. He pulled back his hair, adrenaline running through him as the crowd chanted, "Spear! Spear! Spear!". He was going to do the spear, even if it did cause further damage to his ribs. Glancing behind him, he was surprised to find that Dolph hadn't interfere yet. _Yet._

That's when everything fell apart.

Dolph Ziggler seeing his opportunity, grabbed the World Champion's feet and pulled it out from under him, smashing Edge's forehead to the mat. And let's not forget Dolph was only supposed to be there watching Edge's match, not interfering in it.

In a daze, Edge heard the bell going off, signaling the end of the match. Getting to his feet he searched for Alex Riley, ready to beat the shit out of him for ruining his very anticipated match. But, wait- Alex Riley was on the other side of the ring, helping The Miz.

The Rated-R Superstar's eyes widened in the realization. He didn't even have time to react.

Dolph Ziggler, who had been waiting to wail on Edge for sometime now, finally had the chance and used the zig-zag on the current World Heavyweight Champion. Leaving the Superstar laying.

That's when John Cena came out, running down the ramp to well... Nobody was really sure what John was doing in the ring. Not even Adam... actually no, that's a lie. Though, Edge was still lying on the mat, he wasn't aware of what was happening around him.

John, getting into the ring, immediately went after The Miz who was still being helped by Alex. Though, John really didn't seem to care as he gave Riley a right hook to the face. The Miz seeing the imminent danger, rolled out of the ring, stumbling to his feet. John quickly followed him, with a battle-hungry Dolph not far behind.

Edge turned his head to the right just in time to see John give Ziggler an attitude adjustment on the steel steps, then start chasing after The Miz again, kicking him into the barrier.

Edge chuckled softly, _'I guess he took my advice...'_

Maybe, half a minute later John's face appeared in Edge's vision. "Hey," he said with a slight smirk.

Edge's only response was a raised eyebrow and an extended hand.

John took the hand and propped the damaged Adam to his feet, grabbing his shoulder before he keeled over again.

Edge only glanced back once to see Jerry Lawler's face, along with the rest of the staffs. All of their mouths agape. Amazed at what they were seeing.

John and Edge walked up the ramp together, John supporting Edge slightly. Both remained silent, but they both had smirks on their faces.

The smirks are for two reasons. First reason, The Miz and Dolph Ziggler got what they deserved. 2nd reason, the WWE Universe's reaction. Either people were happy to see the two wrestlers help one another and glad to see The Miz and Dolph had lost that battle **or** they were confused because, well... it was a very rare site to see John Cena help carry his long time enemy, Edge, much less come to his rescue.

The first thing John and Edge walked in on as they entered the back was a very pissed off Christian.

"Wow, everything alright man?" Edge asked, adjusting his arm on John's neck.

Christian shook his head, blowing off whatever was bothering him. He smirked slightly formed on his face. "Damn it, man." he said, shoving John playfully. "It's my job to save his ass." Jay said, nodding over to Edge.

"Wow, thanks." Adam stated, rolling his eyes.

"No, but seriously! I was on stand by once I heard Dolph wanted to "watch" your match," Jay told Adam. "And out of no where Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes jump me."

Edge and John cringed. "Are you alright?" Edge asked, concerned about the sudden news from his best friend.

"Yeah, I'll deal with them later, but John," Jay said turning his attention to the brightly colored man. "Setting your sites on the WWE Champion, are we?"

John nodded, smirking. "Yes I am."

"You're welcome." Edge coughed into his fist.

Jay raised an eyebrow, asking for an explanation, but also slightly amused.

"He asked for my advice."

Jay turned to Cena, demanding to know if this was in fact true.

"Yeah," Cena replied simply.

"Anyway..." Edge grunted, changing the suddenly awkward subject, as he removed his arm from John's shoulder. "Thanks for helping me. I told you to go after The Miz, but you didn't need to help me."

John shrugged, "What're friends for?"

Edge blinked, slightly shocked by the term, friends.

Christian shook his head, knowing Edge was an idiot when it came to alliances.

Seeing his reaction, John patted Adam's shoulder. "You have a lot more friends than you think." That was all he said, before nodding to Jay and leaving.

The superstar was silent for a bit. _'Maybe, everyone isn't out to get me. Maybe, I've just been blinded by the so many feuds I've had... I haven't seen the people who actually don't hate my guts.'_

"I think I just had an epiphany." Edge blinked.

"Dude, what're you talking about?" Christian chuckled, lightheartedly.

"I just saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Um, Adam." Christian said, putting his hand on Edge's shoulder. "I think you're mistaking it with the stage lights."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SHOULD I CONTINUE?<strong>

**Response to Reviews:**

_Demon'sEyes44 chapter 2 . Oct 14 _

_Love this story, please update soon!_

**Thank you! That means a lot. I'll try to update at least once a week. It depends on my schedule.**

_Sonar chapter 3 . Oct 17 _

_Wished it was more longer and detailed and shared more thoughts than just seem so simple._

**Sorry, I took your comment into consideration and revised Chapter 3 some more. I hope you like it.**

_hardyfan chapter 3 . Oct 18 _

_I love this! I'm a big fan of edge and christian, its rare to see a fanfic like this, and it sucks when edge had to retire early. I hope for update soon, i want to read more of edge :)_

**Thanks! I know, I love Edge and Christian they're my favorite tag team. I'll take "its rare to see a fanfic like this" as a complement. And yes, I hated when Edge retired, it's kind of why I created this FanFic, I just miss him so much! I'll try to update whenever I can. And who doesn't read want to read more about Edge? I find it sad that just because he retired people don't write fanfics about him anymore.**


	6. Preview

**OKAY! I'M NOT DEAD! **

**Just thought you guys should know. Don't worry Chapter 6 is in the works. In fact, here's a preview:**

"He did it! He beat Dolph Ziggler again, just like he knew he would. Adam winced slightly as the ref gave him his championship belt. Though, even through the pain Edge could manage a smile. Randy and him had did it, they defeated Miz and Dolph, whopping their sorry asses.

Edge caught Randy's gaze quickly, both of them thinking the same thing, 'Rated RKO' before Randy sprinted out of the ring, running after The Miz, who was currently running up the ramp with his WWE Championship, embarrassed about his lose. Little did he know, the Viper was hot on his tail...

Then his perfect night was ruined by her... She goes by many names, the Wicked Witch of the West, the Evil Queen, the thorn in your side, hell on earth, but Edge preferred to call her Vickie Gurerro. (Pretty sure I didn't spell that right.)

"Excuse me!" She yelled into the mic, her voice racking across Edge's eardrums.

Edge turned, facing his x-wife. He shuddered slightly, an involuntary replay of scenes from 2008 flashed in his mind. _'Bad year...'_ He thought, _'Extremely bad...' _"

**Ooohh... Edge is going to get it! But, anyways, we didn' get 10 reviews, but oh well. Hope I can talk to you guys soon!**

**I also wanted to let you guys know that I will NOT being doing Edge's retirement speech. There is no amount of hyperboles or metaphors that I can put in my writing to match the emotion that Edge and the WWE Universe was feeling when he retired. I can't do that speech justice, so I will not disgrace the respect I have for Edge. **

**Also, why don't we save the tears and JUST NOT EVEN.**

**Response to Reviews:**

_hardyfan chapter 5 . Oct 28_

_Good for Cena to rescue Edge on time! And i remember how much I hate the duo miz and Alex riley back then. I just love this, the story gets more interesting. Keep this up, we need more Edge in fanfics!_

**Ahhh... Yes, Miz and Alex were quite the duo. They made my 12 year old self squirm with hatred XD. I'm glad you like it! And yes, we need more Edge fics! I don't know why people don't write about him more! He's has such an interesting persona and he's a great guy and he was so entertaining! I could go on and on.**

_Demon'sEyes44 chapter 5 . Oct 28_

_I like this chapter. John was really a good friend for helping out Edge. Please continue I can't wait for more update! This story is well written, good job for you :)_

**I'm really happy to hear that, especially coming from someone who has a lot of fanfics on their profile. Yeah, at first I was alittle iffy with the idea of John helping Edge, but I thought, 'Hey, why not? It won't change the story that much. It'll just make it more interesting.' I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm glad you like the writing! Perrsonally, I don't think I'm that good at writing, but I think it's okay in this fic. Practice makes perfect! Though, I did think I could've worked harder on this chapter(Chapter 5), but I was so eager to update I couldn't wait.**

**SEE YA SOON!**

**-Jess2727 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ.**

**THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE PERSONA OF THE WRESTLERS IN THE WWE. NOT THE PEOPLE WHO PORTRAY THEM. WELL IT'S KIND OF A MIX OF BOTH. It's basically as if the WWE wasn't scripted.**

**Now getting on with the story. This story is about one of Edge's best years in his career which in my opinion is 2011. Though, I love watching him wrestle in any match, but I digress. Edge and Randy Orton vs The Miz and Dolph Ziggler. A little Rated RKO for you. Edge and Randy had won their match. Randy left to go track down the Miz (something John had done last week) and Edge stayed in the arena basking in the cheers. Though, lovely moments tended to be cut short in the WWE.**

**With that being said, ENJOY!**

**There's Only So Much A Superstar Can Handle**

**Chapter Summary: His perfect night had started with a great moment, but ended in blackness. About the unforgettable, Rated-R Superstar and his journey to his last WrestleMania.**

**Words: 1,142**

**Disclaimer: You guys know what I own and what I don't. I don't need to spell it out for you.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'd like to get at least 10 reviews total by the end of next week. That would be awesome. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**WARNING: I am changing parts in the story, but nothing too big. I promise.**

* * *

><p>He did it! He beat Dolph Ziggler again, just like he knew he would. That cocky bastard didn't stand a chance!<p>

Adam winced slightly as the ref gave him his championship belt. But, even through the pain Edge could manage a smile. Randy and him had did it, they defeated Miz and Dolph, whopping their sorry asses.

Edge caught Randy's gaze quickly, both of them thinking the same thing, 'Rated RKO' before Randy sprinted out of the ring, running after The Miz, who was currently running up the ramp with his WWE Championship, embarrassed about his lose. Little did he know, the Viper was hot on his tail...

_'Good kid...'_ Edge thought, looking back at Randy as if he was an apprentice. _'I wish I could've worked with him some more, before our title rein ended...'_

Never the less, he was still happy. He survived another match, for all he knew he just survived his last match.

He would have his MRI tonight, so... his fate would be decided soon enough. _'Hopefully this win will contribute to reasons why my health is no major concern.' _He mused, but he had a hard time believe that because well... his neck was getting worse by the day.

Then his perfect night was ruined by her... She goes by many names, the Wicked Witch of the West, the Evil Queen, the thorn in your side, hell on earth, but Edge preferred to call her Vickie Gurerro. (Pretty sure I didn't spell that right.)

"Excuse me!" She yelled into the mic, her voice racking across Edge's eardrums. Looking down at the mangled remains of her current boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler.

Edge turned, facing his x-wife. He shuddered slightly, an involuntary replay of scenes from 2008 flashed in his mind. _'Bad year...'_ He thought, _'Extremely bad...' _He could understand why Vickie was mad, he cheated on her and married her to just get to the top. But, lets be honest, she should have known better.

"Excuse me!" She screamed again, cutting through Adam's thoughts, demanding attention. Demanding the crowds attention... Demanding his attention.

"As general manager I have decided, for the best interest of Smackdown, until further notice... The Spear is illegal!"

Crowd gasped/hissed, while Edge blinked in surprise. He felt as if somebody had just knocked the wind out of him.

He really hadn't realized how much he depended on the spear till now. It was his finisher, something the crowd waited for every time he competed. Without it he felt- well less significant.

"That's right, Edge. The spear is illegal! ...Edge, if you hit Dolph Ziggler with a spear at the Royal Rumble, not only are you disqualified, but you will loose the World Heavyweight Championship."

He looked down at his championship through his daze of pain and confusion. His championship, something he had worked so long and so hard to get. He couldn't loose it now. Not now. He would never let that happen.

"Do I make myself clear?!" Vickie hissed, the crowd booing behind her.

The Rated-R Superstar nodded numbly. He only partly registered what Vickie had asked, because not only a few seconds earlier his breath caught in his throat and his teeth grit and the world seem to move in slow-motion. Tremendous pain darted to his neck, tracing back down his spine.

_'How?'_ He thought, _'How could this happen... now of all times.'_

At such a vunerable state already, Adam couldn't help but grab his neck. Making his pain visible to the audience and every other person watching him. Making him look weak...to is _friends_ and his foes.

A split second later, rage mixed with despair.

That's when the superstar snapped, he was so blinded by his emotions he didn't realize that he had went complete Hulk on the Number 1 Contender and speared Ziggler three times, but, then again, he also didn't realize the emotional(and physical) toll he was putting on himself.

It all came rushing back to him just as he help up the World Heavyweight Championship infront of the beaten Dolph Ziggler and discusted Vickie. It was an act of defiance, he realized. Something he was so used to... So, therefore the injured superstar wasn't even surprised when realizing he did it without thinking.

But, coming back to his senses also meant that the pain would seep through the cracks in his mind. As if on cue, Edge grabbed his neck, pain flaring once more.

He turned and left, walking up the ramp, grasping his championship loosely, not caring about Dolph or Vickie. Not only was his breath labored, but his vision began to swim slightly too. The veteran was so out of it he didn't even realize he had made it to the locker room already.

_'I'm_ _fine...'_ he thought, _'I just- I just need-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a smiling Randy Orton, who happened to come around the corner at that time.

As soon as he saw Edge his cool demeanor disappeared, he looked alarmed, frightened even.

Adam would've asked what was wrong, but at the moment he seemed completely drained of energy.

"Adam! Are you alright?!" The Viper asked, squinting in the dim locker room lights.

Edge wobbled slightly."I-" He mumbled before his knees gave out and everything went black.


End file.
